Leah's Lover
by UpDownLeftRight
Summary: So just about all the wolves imprinted, but then there's poor Leah. This is a one-shot about her imprint, but if you guys like it I can write more.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL KNOWN CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THIS STORY IS MERELY FOR FUN.**

* * *

_**"Leah's Lover"**_

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." ~Edward_

_"Embry used to call them 'Hall Monitors On Steroids'..." ~Jacob_

_"One more thing. Never turn you're back on the enemy." ~Jasper_

_"Sometimes I forget that I'm kissing a vampire." ~Bella_

* * *

I jolted awake, sitting up abruptly in bed. I waited for a second, and that's when I heard it. A long, fierce, howl. I jumped out of bed, throwing the covers off of my half naked body and rushed outside. I started running towards the woods and phased mid-stride.

_What? What happened?, _I asked, noticing that everyone was here.

_We caught a new scent. Last we had it, it was heading north towards Canada, _Sam informed me.

Once I'd arrived in the clearing where the rest of the pack was, I sat down.

_I saw it, Sam,_ Jacob said. _Nessie and I were hunting earlier and I saw it. _He pulled up a mental image, showing everyone. _Once it smelled me it was off running again. But it was male._

_Thanks Jake. Since you probably know the scent best, I want you to start patrol. Who's gotten sleep sometime in the past 24 hours?, _Sam asked.

_I just woke up. I can do patrol with Jake, _I chimed in.

Sam nodded his huge, black, wolf head at me. _  
_

_Then it's settled. Jake and Leah will run the first patrol. The rest of you, go home and get some rest, we're going to have two man patrols with 4 hour shifts for the rest of the day._

There were a few moans echoing throughout the pack, but Sam easily silenced them with a growl. Everyone got up and headed home. Jake turned to look at me as people starting phasing out.

_Okay, I'll take everything west of here up to the Cullen's territory. You take everything east up to the Cullen's territory. We'll run circles and when we meet up, we'll switch. Since you're first circle is closer to the Cullen's, I need you to tell Edward about why we're running patrols and ask if they'll check everything north of them. Let's do this,_ Jacob said and he started running his first circle.

We ran in silence for a bit, and I was at the Cullen's in minutes. Edward walked out on the porch.

_There's a vampire on the loose. Jake saw him earlier when he was hunting with Nessie. He wants to know if you guys will patrol all the land north of here up to Canada_?

Edward nodded, "Has this nomad killed any humans yet?" I shrugged and he nodded again. "Alright, we'll start shifts right now. Thank you for informing us," he said with a small smile.

I nodded before turning around and sprinting off into the woods. I started my first circle, checking the east. All my senses were on high alert as I ran, letting my self relax into a comfortable stride. A lot of the pack hates patrol, but I love it. It's a chance to be alone (well alone as you get when there's people in your head) and do something I love, run.

I was so comfortable, that I didn't notice the odd scent until I'd passed it. I dug my nails into the soft soil under my paws and turned around, running back to where I'd smelled the scent. It was new; I didn't recognize it.

_Jacob. Do you recognize this scent?_

_No, but stay put. I'm coming over there._

I watched through his eyes as he quickly sprinted through the forest, arriving at my side immediately. I watched him sniff the air.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?, _he asked, turning his huge head to look at me.

_Is that supposed to be a joke?_

I watched him roll his eyes at me as he snorted.

_Grow up. No, I think there's more than one. It's possible the male I saw earlier had a mate..._

_I'll go tell the Cullens,_ I said, quickly spinning around and running in the direction of their house.

Edward came out on the porch again and I was thankful he hadn't been on patrol.

_There's more than one,_ I thought, looking him dead in the eye.

He paled (if that's even possible) and his eyes widened.

"I think there are some newborns running around Seattle," he said dryly.

Suddenly Jake was next to me, _Can you bring us some clothes?_

Edward nodded and went inside, returning a moment later with clothes. Jake and I phased back to our human forms and went in the Cullens house.

"Sorry, it's just easier to be able to talk to everyone," Jake said.

"It's not like he ever gets out of your head," I growled at Edward.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I see you never get kinder Leah."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and went over to stand by Jake, who was talking to Carlisle.

"...makes you think that?" Jake asked.

Carlisle turned the T.V. on in response. Jake and I listened in silence as the reporter informed the viewers about the multiple murders that had occurred in the past few days.

"...possibly a serial killer. The police have no suspects but are strongly encouraging civilians to lock their doors at night. Something very dangerous is on the loose in Seattle," and with that the show cut to commercials. Muting the T.V. Carlisle turned back to us.

"Well shit!" Jacob muttered. "Go call a meeting," he ordered me.

I did as I was told, phasing easily and letting loose a long, slow, howl. It took two or three times to wake everyone up, but eventually all the wolves were assembled and waiting patiently outside the Cullen's house. Jacob appeared on the porch and after seeing everyone, phased, taking a seat beside me. Edward came out and stood in front of us. He quickly explained to everyone the current situation, causing Sam to curse...a lot.

* * *

So it's been about two hours since we'd told the pack about the newborns. Sam is currently pacing back and forth, his tail angrily swatting the air behind him. Jake was in human form, sitting with Renesmee on his lap. Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth went home about twenty minutes ago; their lack of sleep was starting to hit them and Sam wanted everyone to be well rested. At the moment, Jared is rolling back and forth in the grass, whining a bit.

_What the hell are you doing?_ I asked, annoyed.

_My back itches!_

I rolled my eyes at him, _Wanna get some food? _He stopped rolling around and looked at me, shrugging his large wolf shoulders. _Meet me at my house, I'm going to shower real fast and change._

He nodded and we both took off.

After I'd showered and brushed my teeth, I slipped into some dark blue jean cut off's and an olive green t-shirt. I grabbed my wallet off of my counter and walked outside, seeing Jared waiting for me at the end of the driveway.

We decided to walk to a small diner a few blocks away.

"So how do you feel about the whole newborn thing?" he pushed.

"How do I feel? I feel like we won't be getting much sleep," I snapped at him.

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you're any more pleasant when you're well rested," he mumbled.

I just ignored him. When we got to the diner, we were seated quickly. I picked up the menu, trying to decide what to get.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. What are you planning to inhale today?" I spat at him.

He shrugged, "Can you at least try to be nice?"

"Why does it matter, your used to it."

"Kim's coming," he said hesitantly.

I groaned, "Great. And to answer your question? NO."

Before he could respond our waitress came over. She asked me what I wanted to order, but I was distracted by the bell over the door, signaling a customer. Kim. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the waitress, giving her my order. She wrote everything down and headed back to the kitchen.

I sat quietly while Kim and Jared talked. I found myself thinking about Sam and quickly ordered myself to stop. Being around couples always brought up repressed memories about Sam. I stood up quickly, my chair toppling over as I shoved it back.

"I-I gotta go," I muttered before I stalked out of the restaurant.

I started walking, not quite sure where I wanted to go. My feet seemed to be moving on their own accord as I walked towards the park. I sat down heavily on the bench, my head in my hands.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally lifted my head up, it was dark. The park however, was still teeming with life. Parents watched as their kids jumped around, attempting to catch fireflies. There were some people walking dogs, and there were even some people reading books by the fountain. I noticed there was a little girl sitting on the ground and she seemed upset. I walked over to her, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I asked, helping her stand up.

"Have you seen my brother?" she asked me, her eyes wide with fright.

"No, but I can surely help you look!" I told her with a slight smile. Seeing her like this was bringing out my motherly instincts. "What's he look like?"

"He has red hair," she stated simply. I watched as her eyes scanned over the park.

"Where did you see him last?" I asked.

"He was over there," she said pointing to the fountain.

"Well come on then," I said, gesturing that she follow me.

She was hesitant at first, not sure if she should trust me or not, but after a moment she grabbed my hand and walked with me over to the fountain. We walked around it, and that's when I saw a ginger with his nose shoved in a book.

"Is that him?" I said, bending over so I was on her level and pointing in his direction.

She smiled and ran over to him. He looked up, seeing her face laced with worry. He picked her up and swung her around. He had his back to me, so I'd yet to see his face. I saw them talking and she pointed at me, smiling. He stood up and turned to look at me.

I froze. I felt all tingly inside, like all my ties to my family and friends were being snipped away. It felt like everything in my life was suddenly pointless. All that mattered was protecting this boy. This beautiful boy. All of the imprints I'd felt through the guys never felt this strong. Maybe that's because he's my imprint.

His reddish brown hair was sticking up in odd places, but it looked like he'd meant for it to do that. I saw his hazel eyes assessing me, clearly approving because he started walking over to me with his sister in tow. His jaw was clenched and I could tell he was worried. I tried to pry my eyes away from his face and I quickly glanced at the rest of him. He was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than me. He was built, but not in the gross unattractive way, more in the super hot 'he obviously works out but isn't cocky about it' way. I noticed he was wearing jean shorts and a solid black fitted v-neck tee.

He stopped in front of me, his eyes looking me up and down slowly. I was starting to regret wearing this ratty, old, shirt. The fact that I hadn't bothered to brush my hair after I'd gotten out of the shower probably wasn't helping my appearance. His eyes finally met mine. He stared at me for a moment before extending his hand.

"I'm Tyler, but you can call me Ty."

I hesitated a moment before shaking his hand. If he noticed that my skin was much hotter than his, he didn't let on.

"Leah," I said, smiling shyly.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping my sister out," he said, looking down at his sister. "Are you from around here?" he asked, his questioning eyes back on my face.

"No, I live in La Push. It's about three blocks that way," I said pointing.

"The reservation? Are you Quileute?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled at me, "My cousin's Quileute! Do you know Quil Ateara?"

My jaw dropped, "_Your_ Quil's cousin!"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" he smirked.

"I don't believe you!" I said, at a slight loss for words.

"Fine, let's go see Quil and I'll prove it!" he said, a huge grin on his face.

"Fine," I growled and started walking in the direction of Quil's house.

We walked in silence and I was grateful because it gave me a chance to think. I'd just imprinted on _Quil's cousin_. I shivered. This was going to be hard to explain.

I knocked on Quil's door and got no answer.

"He's probably at Jake's, come on."

We walked over to Jake's and I pounded my fist angrily on the door. Jacob opened it and his eyes widened when he saw me with Ty. My jaw clenched, I pushed him aside and walked over to Quil, who was lounging around on the couch.

"Do you know him?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, that's my cousin Tyler. Why? Where'd you meet him?" Quil asked, sitting up on the couch.

Jacob was staring at me, questions swimming in his brown eyes.

"I ran into her at the park. Lily got lost and she helped her find me," Tyler explained.

I did my best to avoid Jacob and Quil's demanding glares.

"Well I better go. Do you believe me now Leah?" Tyler said.

I looked up and smiled slightly, "I guess so."

He laughed, "We should hang out sometime. Have Quil give you my number."

I nodded, "Alright." I tried to keep from grinning.

He waved goodbye to us before walking out. Once the door closed behind him, the guys turned to me.

"No way," Quil said. "Did you just..." he trailed off.

I could feel my cheeks starting to burn as the both grinned at each other.

"ALERT THE MEDIA! LEAH CLEARWATER HAS OFFICIALLY IMPRINTED!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs.

My cheeks burned even more. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his house, running in the direction of the Cullen's with Quil on our tail. When we arrived, Jacob threw the door open, pulling me into the house behind him. I saw Edward smirk, already knowing what was going on. I grimaced.

"May I please have everyone's attention!" Jacob said loudly. I saw multiple heads turn his way. I noticed that all of the Cullens and the entire pack was here.

"What is it Jacob?" Emmett asked, sounding slightly annoyed and I could understand why. Jacob was interrupting the baseball game.

"Leah, that girl, right there. Has imprinted," he said, smirking.

I saw lots of friendly smiles from the Cullens and a few smirks on the faces of the pack. I looked at Sam, wanting to now how he'd react to this. He got up and walked over to me, picking me up in a huge hug. He swung me around before setting me down, laughing.

"I'm happy for you," he said with a smile. I smiled back.

"So who is he and when do we get to meet him?" Embry asked, curious.

"You've already met him," Quil grumbled. He seemed just as thrilled as I was when I figured out we'd be related one day. "It's Tyler."

"Wait, like your cousin, Tyler?"

Quil nodded, a frown playing on his normally smiling lips.

"Nice," Embry said giving me a high-five.

* * *

So it's been a week since I imprinted. Tonight Tyler and I are going out for dinner. It's not really a date, just dinner as friends. We've been texting non-stop lately. I brushed my naturally straight hair, satisfied. I slipped into the outfit Alice had picked out for me. To be honest, she's my new favorite. When I told her about tonight, she rushed over to my house and helped me figure out how I was going to my hair and such. I looked in the mirror, admiring myself. I ran my hands along my white denim shorts, smoothing them out. I pulled a strand of hair off of my purple v-neck cotton sweater. It was very form fitting and showed off my curves. I was also wearing purple flip flops; the only pair I owned and Alice was relieved that they match the sweater. I mussed my bangs a bit before grabbing the purse Alice loaned me. I hadn't been this dressed up since before I phased, so it was weird seeing myself in the mirror and actually thinking that I might look pretty.

I walked downstairs and saw Seth on the couch.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked.

"What?" I pressed, nervous.

"Nothing it's just...you look like a girl."

I let out a relieved sigh and rolled my eyes, "That was kind of the point."

He smiled, "You look good, Leah."

I was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"Bye!"

I opened the door and saw Tyler. He not so subtly looked me up and down, smiling.

"Ready?"

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk.

I groaned, "Fine."

We made small talk for the duration of the ride. He stopped the car in front of the diner that I'd been at with Jared and Kim the other day. We went inside and were seated at a table. We ordered our food and he sat back in his seat, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Nothing. It's just," he paused, "you look different from the other day."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different, definitely good different," he said grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Once we finished dinner, we decided to go on a walk to the park.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, trying to decide how I was going to explain all the werewolf stuff to him.

"Sure."

"How much do you know about Quileutes?"

"Quil told me last year when he phased. I know they're all wolves. Are you a wolf too?" he asked.

I looked at him, shocked. I was surprised he knew about that, "Yeah."

He nodded appreciatively, "Cool." He flashed me a grin.

"So, do you know any of the other legends?"

He nodded, "I've heard them all. Why?"

"Well," I paused, "because I kind of imprinted on you."

He stopped walking, turning to look at me. I couldn't read his expression. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close to him. He lowered his head and our faces were inches away. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips lightly against mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck; his hands slid down to rest on the small of my back.

He pulled away, "I could get used to this."

I rolled my eyes, "Just get over here."

I pulled his face back to mine and we resumed kissing. It was perfect. Now if I could just tell him about the newborns...well maybe later.

_The End_


End file.
